


bye, forever

by illavarasi



Series: keeper of the lost cities   |   oneshots & drabbles [5]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Angst without plot, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Profanity, are you proud, is that a?? thing??, like a lot, lmao anyways, not me self projecting LMAOO, sophiana angst >>, thats all??? am i ok??, this is just word vomit, this is just... sophie going off at biana, this is: like 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illavarasi/pseuds/illavarasi
Summary: "bye, biana amberly vacker. i loved you."IN WHICH sophie finally lets go after a final phone call.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Series: keeper of the lost cities   |   oneshots & drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	bye, forever

Her hands trembled as she pressed on the contact of her ex-girlfriend. She fumbled with the speaker button and exhaled shakily. Sophie held her breath, the sound of the ticking clock next to her and the phone ringing. Would Biana answer?

It was Sophie who had broken things off because Biana was growing distant, and they were getting into more and more stupid arguments for no reason whatsoever. Plus, it was a good idea for Biana to not have Sophie around. _So why am I nervous?_

The blonde shook it off, focusing on the phone. A few seconds later, the ringing cut off, and Biana had picked up. Sophie held back a gasp while her eyes widened.

It was silent for some time until Biana had spoken up. "Hey, Sophie."

Sophie almost dropped the phone in shock. "Oh, hey," she squeaked.

"What's up?" Biana's voice wasn't shaky or even quiet. It held confidence, and to be frank, it scared Sophie. _Shouldn't I be the one doing that? You broke it off, Foster, don't let her get the upper hand._

"Um, nothing, actually. I wasn't expecting you to pick up in the first place," Sophie mumbled, letting out a nervous giggle. "I didn't think you wanted to talk to me." Sophie tugged on an eyelash, breathing heavily. Sophie expected Biana to cut the call, or at least tell Sophie to fuck off, but Biana did quite the opposite.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Sophie stared at the phone as if she couldn't believe what had come from the other end.

" _I said_ , why did you think I wouldn't pick up?" _Is she joking?_

"You're _fucking_ with me, Biana. I broke it off with you. I was the sole reason we drifted apart. It's my fault we're not together anymore. You're supposed to be _mad_ at me. Please, for the sake of god, stop acting like we're fine. You can't storm out one day because I said we should take a break, not even once _contact_ me for five years, and then pick up out of the blue when I call and then act like we're _fine_."

"Sophie, I-," Biana started.

"No, _shut up_ , Biana. Let me speak. I thought you _hated_ me, I was just a _burden_ to your goals and dreams, so I stepped away. I _loved_ you, Biana. _That's_ why I thought we should take a break. So you could do all the things you wanted to, without me weighing you down. We were drifting apart when we were together, and _that_ was taking a toll on you. I could tell. How? Biana, I spent years trying to get to know everything about you. I know every single thing about what you like, how you act, _everything_. Right now, your eyes are wide and, your fists are clenched. I know you, Biana. Better than you know yourself."

No sound came from the other line, other than Biana's silent breathing.

"I thought maybe my leaving would've been better for you. You're meant to do bigger, better things in life, Biana. Not stick around with some girl who works at the local cafe because she can't pay her bills. You would get your name known to the world. You would find someone else to fall in love with, someone who deserved you. I may have loved you, but I thought I wasn't the one right for your future."

"It was hard letting you go, Biana. It was hard, acting like I was fine, that my heart wasn't aching and that I didn't think of you at _all_. You left all of a sudden, no good-bye, no text back, nothing and you didn't answer any of my calls. You blocked me on social media. You didn't even reply to my _endless_ voicemails where I was sobbing my _pathetic_ heart out. I had _given up_ on love, Bi. Everyone came around, trying to drag me out of my shell, trying to get me to trust again. It's hard to let someone back in your heart when someone has already taken it with them, to god knows where. Even _Tam_ came around." Sophie let out a breathy chuckle. "It was so fucking hard, Biana. I sat in my room late at night, wondering why I did what I did. I wasn't even _mad_ at you for leaving. Hell, I would've left me so long ago if I were you. I let you _down_ Biana. I was a fuck-up, a stupid idiot pining over you. I wasn't going to be anything to you tomorrow. I'm just your _yesterday_ , the girl you used to be in love with. Used to. I love you, Biana Vacker. But I shouldn't."

There will still no words coming from Biana, so Sophie continued, finally being able to tell all of this to someone.

"Even now, you're trying to process this information. You don't know what to say. You're confused as to why I said we needed a break. Biana, I meant some time apart. Not a whole life. I meant for you to have some time to yourself, maybe then you'd come back to me. But no, you just ran. You ran away from me, and my useless heart, and I don't blame you. But now, you're acting like you don't hate me and that's what's fucking me up. What the fucking _hell_ am I supposed to do now? I don't know Biana, I don't know. _Why_ aren't you mad at me? _Why_ are you acting like nothing ever happened between us? _Why_ Biana, _why_ _the fuck_ are you just acting like we're fine?" Sophie didn't wait for a response, but continued speaking, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You know, before this call, if someone had asked me if I wanted you back, I would've nodded my head and screamed for your love again. But now, after saying all of this, you're not good for me Bia. I love you, but I won't be able to love anyone else properly if I stay like this. Bye, Biana. Bye, _forever_."

Sophie cut the call, leaving the line dead for the other girl, finally feeling like the world had been lifted across her shoulder. _Bye, Biana Amberly Vacker. I loved you._

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi i have no idea what the hell this is but bear with me :)


End file.
